


You're Back

by misskailei



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskailei/pseuds/misskailei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamies version of when Melanie comes back</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Back

I take another bite of my sandwhich as Uncle Jeb tells us one of his stories. I like to sit and listen to who ever is telling a story because it just makes life in the caves more interesting. Since Wanda has been helping on the raids, we have been able to get a lot of better food, drinks, soaps, and other things. I get up and pour my self some of Trudy's soup and tune out of the story. Lunch is about over and I haven't seen Wanda, Ian, or Jared yet. I decide to think against it and listen to the rest of Jeb's story. I sit right next to Candy and she starts laughing at whatever Jeb said but I guess I tuned out again. Lately I have been thinking of Mel a lot. And how Mel, Jared, and I could all live together like a family again. That would be nice. I would get my sister again, but I still would want Wanda there as my friend. I take another bite of my soup but I don't taste anything. I usually love this soup but not now. I get up and walk out of the kitchen and down to the gardening room. When I walk in, I look at our assignments for the day and Im planting. Great. I look around the gardening room for Ian, Wanda, or Jared but I don't see them. Maybe they went on a small raid? I follow behind Kyle as he digs holes and I plant the seeds. I remember when we found out Melanie wasn't coming back. Jared was literally broken. After we found the note, we just held each other for a little while without saying anything as we both started sobbing. I lost my sister, he lost the love of his life. After that, Jared wasn't the same. He didn't joke as much, smile as much, or love as much. But he still took care of me. Thats what he didn't fail at. He took care of me and brought me here where I was safe and had new friends and family. But once we got here Jared still wasn't the same as he used to like with Mel.

"Jamie! Come on pick up the pace!" Kyle teases me. I somberly get back to work and keep working until its time for dinner. My arms and legs ache but Im getting used to it. Jeb said that as long as I was doing good in my classes, I could help in the fields. I want going to mess that up. After walking down the dark halls I finally get to the kitchen. I get my hopes up and look around for the trio but I don't see them. What a disappointment. They could of at least told me they were going on a raid. I drag my self into the kitchen and make my self a plate for dinner. After I get only a slice of bread and a small piece of roast I go sit by Jeb. I barely eat anything because I'm so worried about where they went. I look over to the doorway and in my surprise I see Wanda holding Jared's hand. I look at Wanda, but I don't see the silver in her eyes. Melanie.

"Melanie!" I scream and run across the room. She meets me halfway but she falls to the ground on her knees cradling me and holding me tightly. The entire room went silent and all you could hear were my muffled sobs as I put my face into the crook of her neck.

"Jamie. Jamie I love you. I love you." She keeps repeating in a whisper. Jared comes and puts his arms around us, holding us together. This is right. Even thought I don't like Jared seeing me emotional, I don't care because when I finally but away and look at him, he has tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. I break away from Melanie and embrace Jared tightly.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Of course." He says back. Slowly I pull away and look at Mel.

"What about Wanda?" I ask, hearing the panic in my voice.

"She's okay, I promise. Ian is with her in a tank and we are going to get her a new body." She smiles sweetly. I give her a grin that goes ear to ear and stand up.

"I love you both." I say looking at both of the

 


End file.
